phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension)
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She is the second-in-command of The Resistance trying to defeat Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the leader of the Firestorm Girls branch, specifically Troop 46231. Early life Isabella's past life prior to the 1st Dimension citizens' arrival is unrevealed, other than she somehow became a member of The Resistance, worked her way up the ranks, and eventually became the second-in-command as well as the leader of the Firestorm Girls branch, specifically troop 46231. She is also assumed to have been born from Mexican and Jewish roots, like her 1st Dimension counterpart. ﻿Present life Isabella meets Phineas-1 and Ferb-1, along with their 2nd Dimension counterparts, when they stumble upon the Resistance headquarters after falling down a chute (most likely Pinky the Chihuahua's former lair) along with Buford, resulting in their capture by the Firestorm Girls. Buford's presence gets her to release the four. She is present when Dr. Baljeet opens a portal to the 1st Dimension, which is later disrupted and closed by Candace-1. Isabella later accompanies Candace, Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, and Buford to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated aboard mine carts in their quest to save a captured Perry-1, to which the group finds out that Phineas and Ferb stowed away. Accompanying Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, and Buford to DEI, they are nearly captured by Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-1, but Perry-1 manages to escape and the group reunites with Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. A resultant chase by the Norm bots forces Candace to separate the mine cart containing the 1st Dimension group from the others, to which Isabella looked genuinely concerned about. She is later among the Resistance members that congratulate the 1st Dimension group for defeating Doofenshmirtz ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Personality Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, Isabella is a tough, no-nonsense, and down-to-earth girl; she even says her catchphrase in a tough voice. She also appears to have a sense in fashion, as stated by Candace. Physical Appearance Isabella is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, although her eyes are slightly more oval-shaped due to her serious personality. She has only been seen in a silver shirt with torn sleeves; brown pants with diamond-shaped silver patches on the portion that covers her kneecaps; black shoes; gray gloves; a dark-green beret with a drooping dark-green bow on top; a brown strap slung over her left shoulder, holding what appears to be rolled-up strips of paper; and a tan badge with a green circle at the center, with a red lightning-bolt insignia running across it (most likely the Firestorm Girls symbol). Relationships Resistance Members Firestorm Girls Just like the 1st Dimension Isabella's relationship with the Fireside Girls﻿, the Firestorm Girls always follow Isabella's orders and are always reading and willing to aid their leader, even risking themselves in order to allow the process to be carried out. Candace Flynn Candace may hold a special trust in Isabella ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine"). Buford Van Stomm When she spots Buford with Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension selves, she expresses disgust towards him and said to him, "...What do you want? I thought you were resisting us?" This makes it evident that she was affected in some way by Buford's departure from The Resistance. 1st Dimension Citizens Ferb Fletcher It is shown that she holds affection for Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!"). Phineas Flynn She may have feelings for him like her 1st dimension counterpart, she blushed when Phineas complimented her idea about a Ninja glove (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension). Gallery Background Information *Website Information: **''Isabella, the sassy and fashionable member of the Resistance, spends her time resisting evil in the 2nd Dimension.''﻿ * According to the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine, Candace holds special trust in Isabella. However, this is not seen in the movie itself. *In Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!, it is shown that she holds affection for Ferb, but this is never confirmed in the film itself. This affection may be non-canon as the entire game does not follow the events in the movie. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Garcia-Shapiro family